Now I'm the Master, Your the Mutt
by pixiestickchild
Summary: Ok it's back and hopefully it won't be deleted again. Joey has always been the mutt in his 'relationship' with Kaiba but now the tables are about to turn
1. The Mutt Shall be the Master

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 1: The Mutt shall be the Master.

Joey stood in the park by the wishing well. He looked at it and thought weather or not this crazy idea would work. He seriously doubted it would but hey you can dream. He stared at the pennies at the bottom of the fountain and dug into his pocket for his own "I wish Seto would turn into a dog." He told the fountain and threw the penny in. Nothing happened.  
'Like anything would.' he thought. He began to walk away.  
Unknown to Joey, the penny began to glow.  
  
Seto woke up at the usual time. 5:30am. He yawned and got out of bed and staggered to the shower.  
Once inside he begun to undress. When he got down to his boxers, he noticed something in the mirror. He looked closely and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he saw. Ears.  
'Mokuba! He must have put them on while I was sleeping.' he thought and went to pull them off.  
He gave them a hard tug and immediately yelped with pain.  
They were real.  
'What? But how can that be possible? It can't be! I must still be asleep!' he was beginning to panic. Who wouldn't?  
"Seto! What's the matter it sounded like you were in pain!" He heard Mokuba's worried voice at his bedroom door. 'No! He can't see me like this!' He quickly jumped into the shower and turned on the water. "Seto? Are you Ok?"  
"Umm....Yeah I just stubbed my toe that's all!" He said hoping that would satisfy his brother.  
"Oh...Alright Seto. You sure your alright?" "Yeah...I'm Ok," he said.  
"Ok I'll go get ready for school."  
Seto sighed with relief. 'Now. What the hell do I do about this'  
  
"Hey Joey!" His friends, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea shouted to him as he headed toward the game shop. He waved and they all walked to school together as they did every morning. When they got to school, there was about twenty minutes before it actually started so they sat around and talked.  
It was about ten minutes before the bell would ring when Joey noticed that Kaiba wasn't there. "Hey...Where's Kaiba? He's usually the first one here." Joey stated.  
The others looked to the desk where he sat. "I don't know." they all said at the same time. At that moment, Seto walked in. He had a black hoodie with the blue eyes white dragon on the back on and the hood was over head.  
He made his way to his desk, sat down and folded his arms. He had a look on his face that said 'You talk to me you die'  
Everyone acknowledged that look...everyone, that is, expect Joey who loved to bother him.  
"Hey Kaiba! What's with the hoodie?"  
Seto ignored the comment.  
"I didn't even know you had a hoodie let alone wear one."  
Kaiba gave him a death glare.  
"Uhh Joey I think you should stop..." Tristan said.  
"Yeah Joey back off..."  
"Yeah mutt listen to your geeky friends."  
"That's it!" Joey didn't mean to get physical just verbal but Kaiba just insulted his friends and called him a mutt. He wasn't going to get away with that. He jumped on Seto, causing him to fall off the chair. Joey managed to get a blow to Seto's head before the hood slid off... 


	2. The Dog Suit and DDR

Ok This one os long! Yayness! Longness! Ok here ya go!

Thank you for the reviews!!! You are my inspiration to continue!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Dog Suit and DDR  
  
Joey stared with disbelief. Dog-ears? Dog-ears on Kaiba? 'Had my wish come true?' He thought.  
Kaiba quickly pulled the hood back up as a very alien blush crept along his cheeks. Joey had seen but fortunately no one else did thanks to his desk being in a corner of the room. "You tell anyone mutt and I'll make sure you die a slow and very painful death!" Kaiba whispered with venom in his voice.  
Joey nodded and then smirked knowing he use this to his advantage. "Ok, I won't tell no one...on one condition."  
Seto groaned knowing he wasn't going to like this.  
  
Joey couldn't believe it. His wish had come true! Seto was a dog! Or...turning into one at least. Perhaps he would even grow a tail...  
'Getting a little ahead of yourself there!' he told himself. 'So far all he only has dog ears. That might be it'  
His thoughts were cut short as Seto stepped out of his bathroom...In a dog suit! The same dog suit Joey had to wear for Duke in fact.  
If looks could kill Joey would be dead right now.  
"Once this passes over your dead!"  
Joey smirked. "I know but I choose to enjoy while I can. Who knows how long the wish will last...." Joey stopped knowing he just made a mistake.

Seto glared at him. "Wish?" He asked in a demanding voice.  
"Uh....I mean this switch that has taken place." He lied.  
Seto glared at him.  
"Yeah you know how you always call me a mutt and now well you're the mutt. Hehehe...." He laughed nervously. "Irony..."  
Seto dropped the glare knowing Joey, for once, was right.  
'That was close! Who knows what he would do if he knew about the wish'  
"I can't believe your making me do this." Seto said coldly. He didn't like this dog suit. Joey was making him walk all over town like this and worse he was going to all the places he hated. The game shop owned by Yugi's grandfather, the arcade, Burger World, and the park. He didn't like the fact he would have to be in contact with people, not just in a dog suit, but in general. He had a corporation to run for God's sake!  
"Come on! Come here boy!" Joey whistled for Seto to come.

Seto gritted his teeth and came on command. 'Well, it beats getting stared at for having real ears.'  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Joey shouted as he walked in the game shop. "Hey guys!"  
"Hey Joey! Where did you go after school?" Tristan asked.  
"Yeah you totally ditched us!" Tea shouted at him.  
"Calm down guys! I'm here now and I got a surprise!"  
"What is it Joey?" Yugi asked looking at him with the usual childlike eyes.  
"You'll see!" He whistled. "Come on boy!"  
Tea squealed. "Oh my God! You got a puppy?!"

"Better!"  
Seto reluctantly walked in. He looked at Joey with a look that could kill...again.  
"Well, what'cha guys think?"  
They stared at Kaiba for a moment making sure they were looking at what they thought they were looking at.  
Then they burst out laughing.  
"Oh my God Joey! How did you do that?!" Tea shouted between laughes.  
"Yeah the only way you could possibly do that is if you blackmailed him!"  
"Let's just say...he owned me a favor."  
Yugi was laughing the hardest. Or...maybe it was Yami.  
  
Seto stood there while the others laughed at him. "Let's just say...he owned me a favor."  
'Well at least the mutt is keeping his word.' he thought miserably.  
"If you geeks are done crushing what little dignity I have left, can we just get on with it!"  
"YOU My dear Kaiba, are a dog and dogs do not talk!" Joey said. "We shall go when we're ready.... Are we ready?"  
"Yup! Let's go!" They headed to the arcade first. Joey talked with his friends about something or other as Seto tagged alone behind still pissed about the dog suit. 'Once these ears go away I'm going to kill him'  
When they got there, Tea and Tristan wondered around leaving Yugi, Joey and Seto by the food court.  
Seto stared in bewilderment as Joey stuffed 2 hamburgers, a hot dog, a large plate of fries and 2 small sodas into his mouth in less then 7 minuets. Yugi sipped a soda while his friend ate.  
"Ah!" Joey said when his was finally content. "That was good! Now Seto...pay the bill."  
Seto glared at him. "What?" "Pay the bill." Joey repeated. "And why should I do that?" This was going a little to far. "Because...I know something you don't want anyone to know. That's why!"  
Seto let out a growl at Joey. He didn't mean to but something inside him told him to do that. "Dogs shouldn't growl at their masters." Joey said in a stern voice.  
'He's right you know.' a voice inside him said. 'Growl at him anyway!' another, meaner, voice told him. Seto decided that he didn't want to be hit...'wait hit? Joey wouldn't hit me. Oh God why am I thinking like this'  
He got up and paid the bill. Then he followed Joey and Yugi to where Tristian and Tea were playing a game of DDR.  
"Geez Yug! I don't get how shaking your ass on a machine is so great."  
"Well Tea and Tristan seem to be enjoying it."

Joey smirked at the genius he had. "I got an idea! Hey Seto!"  
"What?" Seto asked coldly.  
"Play DDR against Tea after Tristan."  
Seto glared at him. "That's it! That's where I draw the line! No way am I dancing in this dog costume!" He was ready to tear the costume off now. He had his hand on the hood till Joey reminded him.

"Uh Uh Uh." Joey said waving a finger disapprovingly.  
Seto growled and took his hand off the hood. 'Goddamn it'  
Tristan failed miserably playing against Tea and slumped away. Joey gave Seto a shove onto the machine. Seto looked back at him. "I hate you." He said dully.  
Joey waved his hand as if to shoo the comment away, "Yeah yeah tell me something I don't know."  
The game started and Seto hadn't had a clue what the hell he was doing. He could feel the stares boring into his back. "Who's the guy in the dog suit?" A girl asked.

"That's Seto Kaiba!" Joey told everybody proudly. Seto felt like biting him. 'Wait, biting him? That's going a little to far don't you think'  
He agreed with the voice that was telling him this and played the game.  
The game was hard. Seto was glad when it was over.[A/N: Sorry for lack of details...I feel embrassed for Seto EK!] He step down from the machine and ignored the stares as he walked back to Joey and the geeks.  
"Hahaha!! That made my day!" Joey laughed. "Oh that was great!"  
Seto threw him the 100th death look that day.  
So Seto...How was it?" Joey taunted. "You know I am so going to kill you and if...OH!" he jumped forward as if he was just kicked in the behind. "Seto...are you Ok?" Yugi asked. The others looked at him. "Uh....I...I have to go to the bathroom." He ran toward the bathroom looked the door. He took off the dog suit and twisted his body so he can see his...uh....behind. He shook his head in disbelief. "No.." He whispered to himself.  
He now had a tail.  
  
Reviewness pleaseness!...Whoa! That was corny! Sorry if it was stupid. I have no self confidence...That's a bad thing isn't it?


	3. Doggie Thoughts

Yo my loyal mind slaves! ...Who am Malik? Anyway hello again and thank you for all the reviews I got!! YAY!! Happy! Oh I start school on...tomarrow...Who the hell starts school on a Friday?! Only Carmel Sighes Bakas... Anyway I don't know how much time I will get to work on the fics (I promised i would at least PASS some of my classes this year...) so if I don't sorry. Here's 3 Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 3: Doggie Thoughts  
  
He had a tail.  
  
"No!" he groaned. "God damn it!" He was wondering what to do now. He  
  
couldn't tell Joey. Well...obviously.  
  
He panic for just a miniate and then a thought came into his mind.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before could have saved myself  
  
a lot of trouble! I could have paid him off! I'm rich!"  
  
He griped the sink to control himself. He was ready to scream. Of course  
  
Joey would have taken money! Anyone would! Geez!  
  
Seto breathed in and out deeply several times before he actually  
  
calmed down.  
  
He calmly put the sweaty dog suit back on, made sure the hood was  
  
covering the ears and that the tail wasn't showing and calmly walked  
  
back out toward Joey.  
  
"Ya all set dog boy?" he said in a mocking kind of voice.  
  
Seto growled at him. "Shut up."  
  
"Yeah whatever, come on boy! We're going to Burger World."  
  
Seto glared at him. "How could you still be hungry?"  
  
Joey merely shrugged. "I just am."  
  
Seto followed them out of the arcade and down to Burger World.  
  
Once in Burger World, Joey asked for everyone's order. After gathering  
  
the orders, he started walking toward the counter beckoning Seto to  
  
follow him.  
  
'To pay no doubt.'  
  
He followed him knowing this was a change to talk about the money he  
  
could give him.  
  
"Mutt." He said to Joey. Such a original opening.  
  
"Hey! Kaiba! You ain't got no right calling me a mutt now!" he said a  
  
little louder then was nessicary.  
  
"Listen Wheeler, i will give you...oh....say 500$ if you leave me alone."  
  
Joey pretended to think about it. "No."  
  
Seto stared in disbelief. "Fine, 600$." Seto offered.  
  
"No."  
  
"700$"  
  
"No."  
  
"800$"  
  
"No."  
  
"Look mutt, I'm giving you a large amount of money or can't you count?"  
Joey turned to face him. "Look," he started slowly," It's just too much  
  
fun to let you go that easily." he shrugged. "Sorry."  
  
Seto was losing his temper. If he won't take money then was there hope?  
  
"What do you want? I'll give you anything you want if you let me go."  
  
Joey looked at him funny. "Did you just figure that out? Because you  
  
could have done that at the begining."  
  
Seto groaned knowing he was right. He should have done that in the  
  
begining of all this and it was a little late now.  
  
"Fine, 1000$ then."  
  
"Look Kaiba! I made a wish and I'm going to enjoy it while I can!"  
Seto glared at him. "Wish?" he said. "Again with this 'wish'! What do  
  
you mean wish?"  
  
"Uhh..." Joey sputtered. What now? 'I guess I can only tell him the truth.'  
  
He gulped and said,"Well, I made a wish yesterday that...that...you would  
  
become a dog."  
  
Seto stared at him for a moment longer then brust out laughing. (You  
  
know, typical crazy 'I'm a loon' kind of laugh.)  
  
Joey frowned. "What? You don't believe me? You had better because it's  
  
true!"  
  
Seto stopped laughing and just glared at him. He didn't believe in that  
  
kind of shit.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Oh well that's to bad." Joey shrugged. "But whatever. It dosen't matter. I  
  
will not except your money because I enjoy annoying the hell out of you  
  
."  
  
Seto gritted his teeth. "You know what I just realized."  
  
"That you could have sicked assassin on me?"  
  
"....Yes."  
  
"Well that's too bad because even if you did, I would tell them your little  
  
secret and they would tell everyone so ha! Now, pay the guy! I want  
  
food!"  
  
'How could he take that so lightly?' Seto wondered as he payed the guy.  
  
He got back to the table as everyone started eating. He sat on the floor  
  
at Joey's request and growled at him.  
  
'Stop growling!' A voice shouted at him in his head. 'Your gonna get hit!'  
  
'Not if you bite him first.' Said a more pasaive voice.  
  
'Yeah...I should bite him so fast, he won't have a change to hit me.' he  
  
thought.  
  
'No! That never works!' said the less demanding voice again.  
  
Seto whimpered at his own confusion not really knowing why.  
  
Joey stared at him for a moment but then asked as if he was talking to a  
  
baby, "Aww...Does Seto want food?"  
  
Seto head perked up. His tail started wagging. "Yeah yeah yeah!" he said  
  
sitting up a little.  
  
Joey blinked in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"I want food."  
  
They were all staring now.  
  
Seto suddenly realized what he was doing and the alien blush was  
  
coming back. He sat back down calmly and turned his face away.  
  
Everyone shrugged and went back to eating their food.  
  
After finishing their time at Burger World they went to the park.  
  
'Thank God! This is almost over!'  
  
Joey played football with Tristan and Yugi...or Yami  
  
he couldn't tell.  
  
Tea watched them from a park bench while Seto sat on the ground,  
  
again at Joey's request, trying to resist the urge to chase the football.  
  
Oh well, he tried.  
  
Within minutes, he was out there on all fours chasing the football as it  
  
flew in the air.  
  
"Hey Tristan! Catch!" Joey said as he threw the ball making Seto chase  
  
it.  
  
Tristan laughed as he caught the ball and watched Seto run toward him.  
"He really is like a dog!" he stated.  
  
He passed the ball to Yugi right when Seto was two feet in front of him.  
  
Yugi caught it also laughing and he too waited for Seto to come and then threw the ball. He threw it a little to late though and ended up get trampled by Seto, who had jumped for the ball.  
  
Yugi laid there under the weight if Seto for a moment longer before he got off and chased the ball. Joey dropped it running to help Yugi. Seto grabbed the ball and disappeared.  
  
"Yugi! Speak to me! Are you hurt?!"  
  
"I will be if you don't get off me hair. Ow!"  
  
Joey noticed he was standing on his hair and quickly got off. He went to the side of Yugi and him and Tristan helped him up.  
  
"Where's that damn Kaiba?" Joey said out loud.  
  
As if on cue, Seto came walking back on all fours his head held high as if he was proud of something.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're an idiot!! You could have killed Yugi!" Joey screamed at Seto who was now whimpering again.  
  
"Hey, Joey...where did the football go?" Tristan asked.  
  
Joey shrugged. "I think Kaiba took it."  
  
"I did! I did!" shouted a very excited Seto.  
  
Joey blinked a little confused. He never saw Kaiba act that way. All happy and excited. "Where did you put it?" he asked.  
  
"I buried it."  
  
"....You...buried it?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Tristan and Yugi blinked. "Joey what the hell is going on?" they asked in unison.  
  
Seto stopped and looked like he just woken up. He stared at Joey like this which kind of freaked him out.  
  
"Uh...Kaiba you alright?"  
  
Seto slowly got up and walked over to the bench trying very hard not to dig another hole on his way there.  
  
Again, he tried.  
  
Weird, no? I think so. Seto turns into a dog!! Yay! That's the best idea I've ever gotten!! and I can't get over it! YE!!! Anywayz Review if ya like! 


	4. That's alot of Pennies!

Yay! I got a chapter up before school work becomes heavy!! Yay! I got a lot more classes with my firends this year so I am happy! And in a good mood! Yay! And thank you for the reviews!! You woke me up for school! Yay!  
Anywayz enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 4: That's A Lot of Pennies!  
  
After Joey stopped Seto from completely destroying the park, he and the others thought it would be a good idea to skedaddle.  
  
After running back to Yugi's shop, Joey hit Seto over the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to get us killed?!"  
  
Seto whimpered. He didn't want his master to yell at him.  
  
'Wait master?! he's not my master!'  
  
'Yes he is.'  
  
Joey noticed Seto whimpering, then a thought came into his head. 'Maybe Kaiba's turning into a dog in his mind and he only has ears.'  
  
Of course this makes sense to him considering he didn't know about the tail.  
  
"Hey Joey, I think you should let Kaiba go." Yugi told him.  
  
Seto whimpered  
  
"Yeah that dog suits going to his head." stated Tristan.  
  
Seto whimpered a little more loudly  
  
"Yeah, he may be an idiot and deserves this but he should go home." Tea finished off.  
  
Seto whimpered even more loudly.  
  
Joey stared at Seto. 'Maybe this charade has gone on long enough...'  
  
"Your right guys. Kaiba you can go."  
  
Seto's lip was now quivering. "But...but master."  
  
Joey blinked as well as the others. "Ma-master?"  
  
"I don't want to go!!" Seto grabbed on to Joey's leg.  
  
"Ah! Get off of me!"  
  
(Can anyone imagine this cause I can and it's so funny! I'm dying here!)  
  
"But I don't want to go!"  
  
Joey was hopping all over the store like some deranged bunny trying to get Seto off his leg. "Get off! Get off! Get off!" he yelled while knocking over a display.  
  
"Ah! Joey! Be careful! Grandpa's gonna kill me!" Yugi yelled looking after them.  
  
"Sorry Yug! But i have a dog stuck to my leg here!"  
  
"That could mean several different things there...." Tristan said as he watched Joey hop around.  
  
"Get." he gave his leg a shake. "Off." Another shake. "Now." With that last shake Seto fell flat on to his back while Joey breathed very hard from all the hopping around.  
  
Seto stared at the ceiling just realizing what he did. he also remembered what Joey said. He can go now. Without saying a word, he got off the floor and left the store leaving Yugi, Tea, Tristian, Joey, and a destroyed display behind him.  
  
Later, in a hoodie and very baggie pants, he made his way to the park with a giant garbage bag. It was around midnight.  
  
He stopped at the fountain. He saw all the quarters and pennies people threw in. 'Whoever owns this fountain is probably a millionaire...'  
  
'Let's go dig a hole!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Aw...Why not you're a dog!'  
  
'...I am a dog aren't I? Maybe just on- NO! Must not get distracted!'  
  
He shook his head trying to get the voices out. He stood over the fountain and couldn't believe he was doing this.  
  
He opened the garbage bag and took out one of the many pennies. He sighed.  
  
"I wish I wasn't a dog anymore." he felt very foolish and embarrassed despite the fact no one was around. He quickly threw the penny into the pool of water. Then, he picked up the bag, balanced it on the edge, and dropped all the pennies into the fountain and threwq the empty bag next to him.  
  
After he was done, the water level was pretty high. He felt over his hood and frowned when he found that the ears were still there. "Damn!"  
  
All of a sudden, the pennies flew out of the fountain and back in the bag...at least all but one.  
  
"Hey! One penny per person!"  
  
Seto heard this and looked around. "Who's there?" he demanded.  
  
"It's one thing to throw a couple of pennies, I'll even allow 5 or 6, but not 486,600,054! That's unacceptable! Rude even!"  
  
Seto turned around. Standing there was a girl who looked about 15. She had long blue hair almost down to her knees and what looked like purple eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress with a blue sash around the middle and no shoes. She was not wearing a happy expression. He was a little surprized he could see her in the dark.  
  
"What the-? Who the hell are you?"  
  
The girl blinked. "Oh look at me! Calling you rude when I haven't introduced myself!" she gave a small cute laugh and bowed low.  
  
"I am Bella. Keeper of the wishes."  
  
(Drooling) Seto in hoodie and baggy pants (More drooling shakes head)  
I would like to thank Misura for giving me the idea about the pennies! Ye! Another chapter lala Sorry if it's not that funny and short. I don't know if it is...Anyway see ya next time! 


	5. WHAT!

I really think this chapter is like...really wierd...It's freaky in my opinon so sorry bout the wierdness (if any) anywayz thanks for all the reviews and Chao I got the review you sent me! Thanks! Here it is!!  
  
Chapter 5: WHAT??!!  
  
Seto stared at the girl.  
  
Then he burst out laughing.  
  
Bella looked up from her bow. "What? You don't believe me?"  
  
"Please! You expect me to believe such crap?"  
  
"Why...Yes I do. And you are?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
She stared at him and then disappear. She reappeared behind him and pulled off the hood. "Oh! Now I know who you are! You're the one who fell victim to Joey Wheeler! Seto Kaiba!" She laughed at him. "He got lucky!"  
  
"What do you mean he got lucky?" he asked as he put his hood back on.  
  
"His wish was the hundred wish. Which means it shall be granted!" The girl smiled at him. "As you can obviously see."  
  
Seto stared. 'So he wasn't lying...'  
  
'Let's go dig a hole now!'  
  
'No!'  
  
He shook his head again attempting to put the voices out. "That's wonderful. Whatever. How do I reverse it?"  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because you have to do something."  
  
"Like what?" Seto was getting very annoyed now. He didn't have the patience for this.  
  
She merely shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you have to be a good pet....or something like that...hold up."  
  
She turned around and looked in a book labeled 'Wishes for Dummies'  
  
Seto sweat dropped.  
  
"Ah! Here it is!" she told him. "In the case of a human turning into an animal the human who turned into the animal must be a loyal companion to the one who made the wish to turn back into the human." she read from the book. "It also says that once you have fully turned into a dog, only the person who made the wish will understand you. Which means that when you bark, to Joey you'll be talking to him only!"  
  
"WHAT??!!" Seto shouted at her. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!"  
  
"Get over it! I've seen worse! Anyway we should probably get Joey down here and you can go with him!"  
  
Before Seto could protest, Bella snapped her fingers and Joey appeared on the ground. He opened his eyes. "What the-?" He stood up. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Get over it....You are Joey Wheeler right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Bella smiled. "Good! i got the right person this time!" Before Joey and Seto could ask questions, Bella started to explain to Joey about how to reverse the wish.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Joey exclaimed. "He has to be my loyal companion?!"  
  
"I believe it is called a pet." Bella corrected him.  
  
"I can't have a dog! My dad would never let me! He'd probably kill it! He comes home drunk every night! I may hate this bastard but I don't hate him that much!"  
  
Seto stared at Joey and suddenly had the strange desire to lick his face to calm him down. 'Ah!'  
  
"Well, that's how it works!" Bella snapped the book shut and it disappeared.  
  
Seto just thought of something. "Wait a minute! Mokuba! I can't just leave him!"  
  
Bella blinked. "Oh! Your brother! Yes well your gonna have to leave him if you wish to be human again!"  
  
"But what am I going to do with him?"  
  
"Well coming to my house is out of the question! Just let Seto go! Just make him human again and I'll never wish for something like this again!" Joey folded his arms and put a look on his face that said: 'I'm not changing my mind!"  
  
Bella glared at him. "Did you ever hear the saying 'be careful what you wish for'?"  
  
Joey's expression loosened a little,"Yeah...."  
  
"Well...THAT APPLIES HERE TOO!" she yelled startling both Seto and Joey. but she smiled again and said calmly,"And don't worry about Mokuba. I'll watch him."  
  
Seto's expression darken. "How the hell did you come to that?"  
  
"What your saying you don't trust me?" Bella asked looking a little hurt.  
  
"Yes!" Seto screamed.  
  
bella dropped the hurt look,"Yeah I knew that was coming."  
  
Joey sighed. "Are you sure there's no other way?"  
  
"Nope that's the only way."  
  
Seto sighed. "I'm not leaving Mokuba wheather i turn into a dog or not."  
  
All of a sudden, as if on cue, Seto disappeared and all that was left was a pile of clothes.  
  
Joey blinked. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"He became a dog."  
  
"What? he just disappeared."  
  
Bella shook her head. "Look closer."  
  
Joey hesatitaed before bending down. He saw a lump in the clothes move. This startled him a bit but nonetheless he picked up the clothes to find a german shepard puppy...  
  
With blue eyes.  
  
"Oh my God." Joey breathed the words as he picked the puppy up.  
  
"What? Are you surprised? You wished for this." Bella stated.  
  
"But...he's so...cute!"  
  
Bella blinked and then brust out laughing.  
  
"Well you didn't speify the breed of dog so that's probaley why." she told him after a few moments, still a little giggley.  
  
Seto preked up his ears. "What- what happened?" he asked.  
  
Bella blinked. "What did he say?"  
  
Joey stared at her. "Only you can understand him remember." Bella reminded him. "Oh yeah." Joey said remembering. "He asked what happened."  
  
"He turned into a dog. Doesn't he notice he's staring at people's feet?"  
  
Joey stared hard at the puppy. Despite the fact it looked nothing like Seto because well it was a dog, there was no mistaking the eyes. They were the same blue as Seto's.  
"So...this is Seto?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Joey stared at Seto and Seto stared back. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Seto asked after a little while.  
  
"You're a dog Kaiba, that's why."  
  
Kaiba growled a little at him. "I'm not a dog! Now...put me down so I can go dig a hole!"  
  
"Ok..." Joey said nervously as he set the puppy down. Seto ran behind the bench to dig a hole.  
  
Joey watched after the puppy with great interest. Bella noticed. "What?"  
  
"Do I have to take him home?"  
  
Bella raised an eyebrow. "Because of your dad? Don't worry bout it. He won't notice."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Keep him in your room!" Bella said smiling.  
  
Joey sweat dropped. "Yeah and what about Mokuba?"  
  
"I already told you guys...I'll watch him!"  
  
"Don't you think that if you go Mokuba might be a tad suspicious?"  
  
"You're a moron. All I need to do is this." She spun around really fast in a magical kind of way. Once she stopped, she looked like Kaiba. "Tada!"  
  
Joey sweat dropped as Seto made his way back with the football he buried earlier.  
  
Told ya! 


	6. A day at Joey's and The Kaiba Lookalike ...

Hello people whom I love because you are here! Sorry for the long wait. School's been hectic not to mention coughIlostmyfloppydiskcough Anyways here's chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6: A day at Joey's and The Kaiba Lookalike Part 1  
  
So, with much fighting and translating barks, it was decided that Bella would indeed take care of Mokuba in the Kaiba disguise while Seto was in his current state and Joey would take him home.  
  
Now, Seto was sitting on a small twin bed that was apparently Joey's. He remembered Joey saying something about his father being drunk all the time. He didn't seem to be there but Seto kind of wished he was. He was so lonely. As puppies should be of course.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Good Morning Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba eyed his brother suspiciously. For one thing, he dyed his hair blue over night and for another he wasn't usually this perky this early in the morning. But of course it wasn't Seto it ws Bella. "You...ok Seto?"  
  
Bella smiled at him which made Mokuba worry more. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Anyway...what was I suppose to do again?"  
  
"Um...you have to go to school."  
  
Bella blinked. "School?" she pouted. "I thought I was finished with school 339 years ago!" she sighed. "Oh well."  
  
Mokuba was now officially in shock. He stood frozen for a moment before jolting out the door saying,"Good-bye! I'll see later."  
  
Bella shook her head. "Poor naive child..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Seto laid down on the bed bored as a stiff.  
  
'What to do, What to do?'  
  
'Trash the place!'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
'Do you have a death wish or are you just stupid?'  
  
'Go away!'  
  
'No! I'm the only one who has some common sense here! I ain't going nowhere!'  
  
'Hey...does this count as talking to myself?' Seto asked the voices.  
  
'NO!'  
  
Seto shrugged...or tried to. He was a dog after all.  
  
'So...on to trashing the place!'  
  
'No don't do it! You have to be a loyal companion or no more humaness!'  
  
'Humaness?'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
The voices in Seto's head continued to talk and scream deciding the right and wrong while Seto whimpered in confusion.  
  
Meanwhile...again  
  
Bella had somehow managed to get to school without getting lost. She saw Joey walking in with his friends, a short kid with hair that made him 2 feet taller then he was supposed to be, a girl with brown hair and a guy with what looked like a spike on his head.  
  
She smiled and ran over to Joey. "Hey!" she called obviously forgetting who Seto was.  
  
Joey stared at her wondering why Seto died his hair blue. Then he remembered that it wasn't Seto but Bella.  
  
Yugi, Tea and Tristan on the other hand we're very confused.  
  
"Um..." Yugi started. "Why is Kaiba running up to us and when did he die his hair blue?"  
  
"Hey you guys...let me talk to Kaiba alone for a moment." Joey said hoping they wouldn't ask questions. They didn't but gave him strange looks as they walked away.  
  
"Hey!" said Bella when she reached him. "You know this school is really far away from the house. How does Seto walk here everyday?"  
  
Joey sweat dropped. "I believe he takes a limo."  
  
Bella blinked. "Oh...Damn it!"  
  
Joey shook his head. "Anyway what do you think your doing?"  
  
Bella looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The great prod arrogant Seto Kaiba doesn't run up to people saying 'hey!' and he doesn't have blue hair!"  
  
Bella touched her hair. "Oh...Maybe that's why Mokuba looked at me funny!" she smiled stupidly. "Well sorry but there's nothing I can do about the hair."  
  
"Well...at least don't smile. Seto Kaiba is emotionless."  
  
Bella blinked. "Oh...then how's this?" she put on a pretty good Seto expression.  
  
Joey smiled. "That's good...Now stay like that all the time."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Seto was rummaging through the garbage. 'This stuff taste pretty good!'  
  
'That's because you're a dog.' 


	7. A day at Joey's and The Kaiba Lookalike ...

Chapter 7: A day at Joey's and The Kaiba Lookalike Part 2  
  
"Get out of my way! Move you stupid pedestrians!" Bella yelled at random people walking down the hall.  
  
Joey came up behind her. "You don't have to yell!" he hissed into her ear. "Just give them a menacing look."  
  
"Ok." she nodded and did what Joey said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Seto layed down on Joey's bed. He was bored and lonely and did he mention bored? He couldn't remember he was so bored.  
  
'I'm bored!'  
  
'Yeah, me too.'  
  
'Well, you finally agreed on something.'  
  
'Come on! Let's do something!'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
The voices grew silent.  
  
'Chicken!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'I have a craving for chicken!' Seto jumped off the bed and ran around in circles.  
  
'...I think the boredom got to him.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yugi stared at Joey who was whispering to Kaiba.  
  
"Guys...I think there's something wrong with Joey."  
  
"Why do say th-" Tristan stopped when he saw him and Bella together. "Oh."  
  
"What the hell is talking to Kaiba for?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm worried about him."  
  
They stayed quiet for a second and then their eyes grew wide.  
  
"What is Joey's dating Kaiba?!" they shouted all at once. Lucky for them, nobody payed attentiance.  
  
Well, at least noone in the classroom.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Seto was trying to get into the fridge. It was very hard considering he didn't have hands.  
  
'Goddamn refrigerator!'  
  
All of a sudden, there was a scratching noise and Seto stopped and listened.  
  
'Hey, what's that?'  
  
'It's your hearing. It's getting stronger.'  
  
'Oh' Seto listened again. He heard people yakking on the streets and he swore he heard a pin drop.  
  
'What the hell is talking to Kaiba for?' It sounded like Tea's voice.  
  
'I don't know. But I'm worried about him.'  
  
Then there was silence. And then...  
  
'What is Joey's dating Kaiba?!'  
  
Seto stopped listening and fumed. 'I'll kill him!'  
  
'I don't think that's a good idea.' the better voice said. 'That dosen't sound like being a good pet to me.'  
  
'Kill him! Kill him!'  
  
'No! No! No! NO! You are an idiot.'  
  
Seto was getting dizzy. He lied down and whimpered in confusion.  
  
Weird chapter no? I think so. I also think I kinda lost it on the funny...Well whatcha waiting for? review and tell me! 


	8. Joey, you got some explaining to do!

I know I know. It's been a while. Like a month but I don't plan on giving it up so don't worry. just had a lot on my mind lately and haven't been able to watch Yu-GI-Oh! But here it is and thanks for all the reviews! Now must go update other fics!

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Joey, you got some explaining to do!  
  
Yugi, Tristan, and Tea looked at each other and then back at Joey and Seto.  
  
"It can't be true." Tristan whispered.  
  
"Definitely not," Tea said.  
  
"I must be going crazy." Yugi said.  
  
They watched Joey talk to Seto. Seto all of a sudden started to laugh.  
  
Their eyes grew as wide as doughnuts.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bella was laughing.  
  
"SH! Kaiba doesn't laugh!"  
  
"Oh my God! You're telling me Seto Kaiba doesn't have any friends?! That's funny!"  
  
Joey sweat dropped. "Did you really think he had friends when you meet him?"  
  
Bella's laughing went down gradually for about 2 minutes before it stopped completely. Then, she turned to Joey, "He wasn't all that friendly was he?"  
  
Joey was about to yell, "No duh!" in her face but the teacher walked in.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Seto looked at the clock. 8:30 am. Joey wouldn't be home for about another few hours and the voices where still arguing in his head.  
  
'We have to kill him! That pervert probably made the wish knowing someone would have to impersonate you and then he could rape you!'  
  
'Yes, that's it!' the other voice said sarcastically. 'Don't be an idiot! It's probably a misunderstanding!'  
  
Seto just sat there whimpering.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A few hours later, school let out. Joey noticed his friends were acting strange. They've been very secretive.  
  
He caught up with them. "Hey guys!"  
  
They turned around and looked at him funny. "Uh...Hi Joey..."  
  
Joey frowned at his friends' lack of enthusiasm. He's been gone most of the day directing Bella after all. (psc: You think he'd get it...wait a minute I'm writing this story!)  
  
"Hey Joey..." Yugi said shyly, "Are you um...um..."  
  
Joey looked at him. "Am I what?"  
  
"What he means to say is..." Tea spoke up.  
  
Joey was getting a little annoyed and he was confused.  
  
"Well, we...um...are you going out with Kaiba?"  
  
Joey stood there and let the words sink in. After about a minute or two he jumped. "What?!" he screamed. "Why the hell would you think of something like that?!"  
  
"Hey Joey! Oh um...I mean Wheeler." came a voice from behind him.  
  
'Oh God.' Joey thought finally realizing how wired it looked to them.  
  
Later...  
  
"And so that's what happened."  
  
Obviously, as you can see, Joey had really no choice but to tell them the truth.  
  
All three of them stared at him.  
  
Then they burst out laughing.  
  
"Joey! You expect us to believe that Kaiba turned into a dog? And not only that but he is also being impersonated by a girl named Bella who is the Keeper of the Wishes? Please!" Yugi said laughing.  
  
"Um...Yeah. Yeah actually I do expect you to believe me." he said.  
  
Yugi stopped laughing though Tristan and Tea didn't. Yugi was Joey's best friend and whether it sounded corny or not, they had a special bond that can never be broken and Yugi knew Joey was dead serious about this.  
  
"Ok Joey. I believe you."  
  
Joey, Tristan, Bella, and Tea looked at him. "You do?" they asked in unision.  
  
"Hey a lot of crazy stuff happens to us. If we can accept that we should be able to believe this." As he said this he stroked the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Joey smiled. "Thanks Yugi."  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
'I'm going to kill him!'


	9. i should have done rhat

Hey everyone! I know I know I am so slow in updating! AH! But my internets broken so a friend is updating for me. (No they didn't write the chapter just updating)  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 9: I could have done that!!  
  
Joey walked through the door to his house. His father wasn't home yet so he didn't have to be careful.  
  
He was faced with much growling.  
  
"Hello there rapist."  
  
Joey blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Seto growled. "Don't act like you don't know! The only reason you made that wish is so you can get at my body!"  
  
Joey blinked again. "That doesn't even make sense! How would I have know that you would be impersonated by some random girl? Besides," he paused to fold his arm, "I'm not gay."  
  
It was Seto's turn to blink. "Oh...that's true. How would you have known? ...Well, what were you doing around that girl anyway?!"  
  
"I was showing her how to be you. I mean she was going around school waving to people and smiling. Would you want your reputation to be ruined-" he stopped. "Wait a minute...I could have done that!! Ah!"  
  
Seto sweat dropped. "Do you want to die?"  
  
Joey stopped freaking out and made his way toward the kitchen. "No not really."  
  
Seto sweat dropped again then realized something. "Uh...Joey?"  
  
Before he could stop him Joey was in the kitchen. He screamed. "Seto what the hell did you do?!!" He appeared in the door way again.  
  
Seto laughed nervously. Or..as much as he could. He was a dog after all. "Uh...The dog did it?"  
  
Joey frowned. "Is that suppose to be funny?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Is that suppose to be sarcastic?"  
  
"Uh..." Seto now wished he hadn't said anything.  
  
"Am I suppose to clean this up now?"  
  
"Hey it's your fault for not buying me food!!"  
  
"Oh so it's my fault?"  
  
"YES!! Therefore you should clean it up!"  
  
Joey fumed. "No I think you should clean it up!"  
  
"Wish me back and....holy crap."  
  
Joey blinked. "What?"  
  
"Holy crap! My pennies are still in the park!!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"The pennies I was going to use to wish myself back to human when I only had the ears and tail! There still next to the fountain in the park!"  
  
"...Can you say ADD?"  
  
"Sure I could but I don't want to."  
  
Joey sweat dropped.  
  
"Come on." Seto said. "Where going to get my bag of pennies"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I had like $1000.00 worth of pennies in there and I would like it back."  
  
Joey sighed. "Alright." then he smirked. "But" He took something out of his pocket.  
  
Seto's eyes grew wide. "NO! Anything but that!!"  
  
At the park...  
  
"I can't believe you did this to me." Seto said as he for the millionth time tried to chew threw the leash Joey had bought on his way home. Thanks to Yugi who suggested it.  
  
Joey chuckled. "Now, all I need is a camera."  
  
"No!" Seto yelled through a mouthful of leash.  
  
"Don't bother trying to bite your way through. If you hadn't noticed already it's a CHAIN leash. Which makes it metal."  
  
Seto spit the leash out. "Oh shut up."  
  
'Bite him!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
Seto whimpered. The voices have been quiet for the most part. Now they were starting up again. Great.  
  
"So where are these pennies?" Joey asked.  
  
"They should be by the fountain."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They headed toward the fountain They started searching...or Joey started searching. Seto kinda sniffed around and dug a hole.  
  
"I don't see anything-" he stopped when he noticed the holes. "Hey! It's your pennies!" Joey yelled angrily.  
  
"I know." Seto said as he dug faster. "I'm...looking under ground."  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bella finally got home after wondering in circles for hours. "Mokuba!" she shouted. "I'm home!"  
  
Mokuba walked shyly toward Bella. "Hi Seto." he whispered as if he was scared.  
  
Bella blinked. "What's the matter Mokuba?"  
  
"Seto...Are you Ok?"  
  
"What?" Bella said confused. "Of course I am. Why would you ask something like that?"  
  
"Well...Your acting...weird."  
  
Bella blinked nervously. "Wh what do you mean weird?"  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother and then sighed. "Nothing." He started to walk away.  
  
'Hmm...' Bella thought. 'If he's this freaked out with Seto being happy...wow. He really is emotionless."  
  
"Hey Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba turned around. "Yes?" "You want to...go to the arcade?"  
  
Mokuba's eyes lit up. "You never want to come to the arcade with me."  
  
Bella winked. "There's a first time for everything."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Ok! Let me go get my coat." He ran to the closet and was out the door in the car in two seconds.  
  
Bella smiled. "Time to make a better relationship." 


	10. Place Title Here

I know I know Finally. 

Chapter 10: --- Place title here

Bella and Mokuba entered the arcade. The noise and stuffiness was overwelming but Mokuba didn't seem to care so Bella went along with it.

"Seto! You want to face me in a racing game?!"

Bella smiled at Mokuba's pleading face. 'So cute.' she thought. "Sure!"

They raced each other to the racing game.

Meanwhile...

Joey and Seto walked through the door to Joey's apartment. Joey sighed and ploped down on a chair while Seto danced around.

"That was fun!! Can we go to the park again?!" Seto barked excidedly.

Joey turned his head to glare at him. "For what this time?"

Seto thoguht about it for a moment. "Just cause! Come on! Let's go!! Now!!"

Joey closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "No Seto we cannot go to park again."

Seto frowned...or tryed to. He was a dog after all. "What about when I have to go for a walk?"

"No."

"Well, what if-"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"But what if-"

"NO!" Joey screamed eyes wide open. And he was breathing heavy which made Seto even more scared.

Seto whimppered and laid down.

Meanwhile...

3 hours later in a gaming arcade Bella and Mokuba were laughing at a story Mokuba was telling.

"And then what happened?" Bella asked.

"And then he goes,'Is it still there?'"

They both cracked up laughing.

(psc: True story too)

Mokuba stopped laughing but his smile didn't fade. "This is nice. Why do we never get to do this?"

Bella smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to tell-I mean make more time for you."

Mokuba smiled. His smile faded however when he looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh. Seto, it's getting late. Shouldn't we go home?"

Bella looked at the clock. 9:30. "Why? It's pretty early."

"Don't you have work or something to do?" he stated.

Bella thought about it. Seto Kaiba, a rich kid who owns a mansion and takes a limosigne to school. Could he possibly have to work?

'No,' she thought. 'Doesn't sound like he has to.'

She smiled. "Nope."

Mokuba smiled back. "Ok! Hey, let's play the Simpsons game again!"

"Ok!!"

Sorry Sorry I know it's short.


	11. The father

Sorry it took so long to update. stupid computers....

Anywho here you are! I don't think it's that great though....

Chapter 11: The father

"I wonder where my dad is...Oh well!" Joey said excidedly.

Seto just looked at him. He didn't know how to respond to that.

Joey smiled. "Want food?"

Seto jumped up and down. "Food! Food!" he shouted.

Joey smiled. He suddenly went into a good mood. If Seto didn't have such a doggie mind he would have considered it was bipoler. (?)

Seto stopped jumping and looked at something.

Joey noticed. "What is it?"

Seto just stared.

"Hey, what's wron-"

"SH!" Seto warned. "You'll scare it."

Joey just stared at him when all of a sudden, Seto started to chase his tail shouting "I'm gonna get cha!! I'm gonna get cha!!"

Joey laughed at this and went into the kitchen t omake dinner. He didn't have dog food or maybe he did. He couldn't remember if he bought any. (Neither can I) And he was too lazy to check or even try to remember. (So am I...) So he just got some of the left overs he had. Which consisted of chinese slash Macdonalds.

He made two plates. One smaller for Seto of course considering he was a dog.

All of a sudden, the doorknob started to turn.

Seto, being a dog, began to bark.

"No!" Joey cried. He clamped a hand over Seto's snout and picked him up leaving the dishes of food out. He ran to his bedroom and slamed the door shut.

"SHH." He told Seto. "Be quiet now."

Seto listened and heard grunting. With his ears it sounded as if he was right next to him. And it sounded like he was drunk.

"Where are you boy?" He heard a man say.

Joey stayed silent.

"Ah." he heard the man say as if he had given up on something. "Wouldn't be surprized if he was gone. The little bastard. I hope he is gone!"

Seto heard crashing. Something broke. Sounded like a beer bottle.

Then he heard the door slam.

Joey sighed. "Whew. That was close."

Seto stared wide eyed at him. "Is he like that all the time?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah he is. But please, don't tell anyone. Noone needs to know about this."

Seto just stared. "Maybe someone should know about this. What about your mother? Can't you live with her?"

Joey shook his head. "Noone needs to know about this."

He got up and walked to the door and unlocked it. He went out.

Seto was ready to follow him and he relized Joey didn't answer his question. What about his mom?

Seto shurgged it off and ran after him. He didn't want to presue the question. But he made a reminder to himself to get Joey's dad some help when he got out of this body.

He walked around the shards of glass. He was right. A broken beer bottle.

He'd his share of family issues with Gozoburo but he never hid in his room with the door locked. He always stood up to him or at least tryed to. he knew Gozoburo would never do much damage to him as to not ruin his reputation. Think about the headlines. 'Major CEO hurts poor helpless kid.' But then, who would even glance twice at a kid with no real social stabilty. Sure there was his friends and that would be great but there was really nothing they could do.

Seto sighed. he then went into the kitchen where Joey set down the plate of food. "Here you go. Eat."

Seto smiled and ate.


	12. How They Ended up At the Kaiba Manson

I know I know. Asuming you haven't given up on reading this story: I'm sorry for such a long wait. My internet's still down, my friend's computer is screwed up and the floppy disk drive is not working, and honestly, I lsot interest for a while. Anyway enough excuses here you go! (asuming you're still there...) 

Chapter 12: How They Ended up At the Kaiba Manson.

Though Seto had forgotten before, laying here in bed, the thought came back. Why wasn't Joey living with his mother instead of his father? He had a sister who lived with her so why couldn't he?

He lifted his head to look at Joey. He was sleeping peacefully.

Seto put his head down on his paws again. Joey had told him to sleep in his room in case his father came home again. Door was locked and a door was wedged in between it and the floor.

Joey ushered Seto into his room immediately after he was done eating. It bothered Seto. A lot.

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to forget. It actually wasn't to hard considering he was a dog.

The next day...

Joey was rushing. He was rushing so badly, he didn't lock the door.

He was at the gate of the school when he heard the bell ring.

"No! No! NO! Stop! Wait for me!" he yelled as if yes the bell would magically stop ringing and all the world will stop so Joey Wheeler could get to class on time.

He ran all the way to the top floor where his first class was.

"Your late Wheeler." Don't you hate when the teachers state the obvious?

Joey mumbled an "I'm sorry." and sat down.

"Your late."

Joey froze. That sounded-no it couldn't be. He turned around. It was.

Seto.

"Seto?" Joey hissed quietly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Seto moved as if to shrug. "I wanted to tell you, you forgot to feed me."

Joey blinked. "How did you get here before me?"

"Ran. I was behind you till you stopped to scream at the school."

"..."

"So...can I have food?"

"Wh-but- No!"

He accidently shouted this and the class looked toward him.

"Mr. Wheeler! What do you mean 'No'? Is that supposed to be funny?"

Joey blinked obviously not sure what he no to. "What?" he squeaked.

"So I take it that there is no rules in sentences and you can have 'and' in it as many times as you want and...other stuff such as that!"

Joey sweat dropped. "Um...I'm sorry?"

"You better be!"

(You know, I think I have a habit of making the teachers stupid in my stories...sorry random...)

"Now go to the principal's office! Now!"

"What!" Joey shouted. "But I didn't do anything!"

"I don't care! Go now!" the teacher shouted pointing toward the door.

"Fine," Joey muttered. "Seto, get in the bag. I'm taking you home."

Joey empted all his books into his desk and Seto climbed in. Joey thanked God he was a puppy.

As soon as he got out of the school, he let Seto out of the bag and pointed toward home.

"Aww, but I'm still hungry!" Seto pouted.

Joey sighed. "Fine, I'll come home and feed you but then your going to stay there. Got that?"

Seto nodded his head cheerfully.

'Don't listen to him!' a voice in his head said. 'Make him stay the whole day.'

'No! He has to go to school!'

Seto whimpered.

When they got to Joey's apartment, the first thing they did was gasp.

"What the hell-" Joey started.

"No!" Seto screamed. "They took the dog food!"

In case you haven't gotten it yet, everything was gone. The furniture, the television, the dog food...

Joey slumped to the ground. "What...what am I going to do?" He asked this to no one and yet Seto was the one to answer. "We could stay at my place..."

i'll try and get the next one up faster i promise...


	13. At the Kiaba Mansion

Good News! (if anyone's still reading) I got my internet back which means I might be updating more! Yay!

Anyway, Enjoy!

Chapter 13: At the Kiaba Mansion

Joey stared at him. "What?"

"We could stay at my-OOOOOO something shiney!" Seto ran over to the shiney object and stared intently at it.

Joey frowned. "Once again...can you say ADD?"

Joey got off the ground and went over to Seto. He was staring at the shiney object as if it was the greatest thing in the world. 'Even I'm not that dense...' he thought.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Joey asked.

Seto shook his head, forcing himself out of the trance. "What? oh yeah sure! I'm sure Bella will understand."

"Um...Seto?"

"What?"

"What about Mokuba? You don't want him to see you like this do you?"

Seto put his head down and lowered his ears. "That's right. I don't want him to see me like this."

Joey thought about it. "Hm...what can we do?"

After a minute a lightbulb turned on over his head.

"I've got it! Here's what we'll do..."

Later...

"Alright, I guess that'll work." Bella said her purple eyes worried.

"OK! We'll come home with you and tell Mokuba it's a project for school." Joey said happily. 'Yay! I get to be in a mansion! I's Kaiba's but hey whatever!' he thought rubbing his hands together.

They had chaught Bella going home by running very very fast and explained their situtation.

So, now they were all going home or Seto was going home. Joey and Bella were going to a house they had to stay at.

They walked through the door and Bella called out, "Mokuba! I'm home!"

They heard feet coming down the stairs. "Hey Seto! Joey...what are you doing here?" he sounded confused.

Bella smiled warmly at him. "Mokuba, Joey and his dog will be staying with us for a while as a school project.

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Dog?" he asked. "Cool! Can I see him?"

Seto came out from behind Joey. "Mokuba!" he barked but only Joey and Bella understood him.

"Oh! He's so cool!" Mokuba giggled as Seto licked his face. "What's his name?"

Bella and Joey looked at each other.

"Uh..."

A/n: I know it sucks but review anyway! 


	14. Chapter 14: at the kaiba manson part 2

haha...more...

Chapter 14: At the Kaiba mansion part 2

"Uh...I...uh...haven't named him yet." Joey shrugged. "I mean, there's so many names I could use like Baka or Moneybags..."

Seto growled. "Grr."

Mokuba didn't notice, "Can I name him?"

Joey shrugged again. "Sure, I mean he's your-uh it's your house."

"Smooth," came the sarcastic remark from the blue haired Seto.

"Yay!" Mokuba looked at the dog. "Hmmm...now what shall I call you?"

Mokuba turned and went into the mansion, carrying Seto in his hands.

"Phew, he doesn't notice," Joey said with relief.

Bella turned to him, one eyebrow rose, "Were you really worried about that? I mean...he's a dog..."

Joey just shrugged.

All of a sudden, a dinging sound came from Bella.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Oh, that's the rule book."

"The...rule book makes noise?"

"Yeah...it means the rules changed. They change it every couple of months. Stupid humans never want to keep things the same way for long."

She pulled the small rule book out of her pocket. Joey recognized it. She used it to find out how to make Seto human again.

Joey walked into the mansion suddenly feeling really tried. His apartment had been robbed after all. And his father...it wasn't that he'd worry about Joey but he would certainly be pissed and hunt him down demanding the things back claiming he stole them. But he concluded that he'd worry bout that when the time came.

Later...

"Hmm..." Bella said after reading the rule book.

Joey, who was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of DBZ, looked at her. "What?"

"Good news and bad news."

After a minute...

"Well...what is it?"

"The good news is Seto only has to do three good deeds for you as a pet and he's human again..." she trailed off.

Joey could tell there was more, "And the bad news...?"

Bella looked at him, "The bad news is he has to be a good human to remain human, otherwise he'll turn into a do-" before she could finish, the dinging sound rang out again. She held up a finger saying "One minute," with her movement.

She flipped through the book. "Oh...Ok never mind they changed it again."

"Well? What this time?"

She read it over. "Ah...well...that's not good."

"What, what?"

"It seems Buu has taken his most strongest form."

"What-" Joey began to ask but turned toward the TV, where Buu, the little pink blob was in his strongest form. Joey sweatdroped.

"What's the rule now!" he screamed.

"Oh...right! Sorry, I get side tracked easily. Anyway, Seto has to do three good deeds for you within the next week or..."

"Or what?"

"He'll remain a dog...for the rest of his life."

Meanwhile...

"Let's see what shall I call you?" Mokuba wondered aloud. "You're brown and have blue eyes. Hehe...Blue eyes brown dragan...no no much too long."

He was sitting on his bed, staring at Seto pondering what he'd call him.

Seto was currently trying to dig a hole in the carpet.

"Stop that you baka!" Mokuba shouted and then suddenly smiled. "Yeah! That's what I'll call you! Bakachan!"

Seto stopped digging. "Huh?" he barked.

"Hehe, you like? Bakachan! I love it!" Mokuba did a happy dance. (a/n: no...not stealing this shifty eyes) "I'm gonna go tell Joey!"

He ran out of the room happy, leaving a very confused little doggie behind.


End file.
